DESCRIPTION: The American Academy of Dermatology has proclaimed Skin Cancer an "undeclared epidemic." It is the most prevalent form of cancer, and the one increasing most in incidence and morbidity. The Academy states that 80% of the cumulative damage to the skin takes place by age 18. Despite this alarming situation, young people in America, believing that skin color from the sun is healthy, sexy and cool, are not covering up or coming in from the sun. This project plans to produce and field test 4 video based educational interventions which dramatize the risks of solar overexposure and age-appropriate protective techniques. The Phase II testing will include a pre- post- test format. After the summer following the initial testing, a longitudinal study will be conducted to assess the sustainable pro-heath effects of the intervention. Innovation include: high-interest, high-impact video-based dramatizations that are culturally sensitive and age-appropriate, dealing with vital skin cancer issues for which very few other products exist; creation of skin cancer testing instruments for various age levels.